A drum typically includes a cylindrical drum shell having a hollow chamber. A drum skin is mounted to one end of the drum shell using a skin support. A tensioning device coupled between the drum shell and the skin support adjusts the tension of the drum skin which affects the resonance and the resulting sound.
A drum has various sound characteristics including pitch, loudness or audible intensity, and timbre (e.g., tone). These characteristics can be modified in various ways. For example, the tensioning device can be adjusted to make the tension of the drum skin tighter or looser. However, due to the tuning necessary to achieve the appropriate pitch, this type of adjustment is typically made before a performance and is difficult to modify during a performance.
Alternatively, a sound characteristic of a drum can be modified by changing the material from which the drum shell is made. For example, the drum shell can be manufactured from metal, wood, synthetic composites, and/or a combination thereof. This type of modification can be performed at the time the drum shell is manufactured.
Therefore, a need exists for a drum shell having interchangeable drum shell segments that improves upon prior interchangeable drum shells and solves the problems inherent in known interchangeable drum shells.